NEVER...
|font color = white |track color = #8CB796 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji |previous = - |next = Hurray×2 Dreamers Hurray×2ドリーマーズ |current track = NEVER... }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング 寿 嶺二 NEVER... |image = |kanji name = NEVER... |romaji name = NEVER... |translation = NEVER... |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Kita Tomohiro}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji']], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']] voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro''. Lyrics English = The glow of the buildings dissolved into the night sky As your eyes suddenly welled up with tears If we must be burdened by the appearance of adults, There’s no way we can conduct ourselves well The nightscape’s chandelier is so cruel It seems to spark a man’s true intentions For discovering the real me, What kind of miracle should I give you? Still unfinished, this dream blossoms Deep within my heart… Like a shining star Lighting the love in my dormant heart, Warmed by the words, “You’re fine as you are” A kiss for your innocent smile So that the angel asleep in the car seat Can continue to dream, I’ll take the turns gently So at least it’s a little serene As the seasons continue to pile up over and over, I can no longer lie to my own heart Nothing else matters in the time we’ve made We’ll be fascinated by lots of ‘firsts’ The memory of the time I’ve spent with you still hasn’t faded I’d rather throw everything else away If I suddenly held you close like this…? My heartbeat throbbed painfully Our love story begins now Sometimes when adults put away their courage, The meaning of what’s called ‘truth’ is blocked ‘Love’ and ‘dreams,’ taking it all with us, I’ll softly convey to you A world that you haven’t seen yet Still unfinished, this dream blossoms Deep within my heart… Like a shining star Lighting the love in my dormant heart, Warmed by the words, “You’re fine as you are” A kiss for your innocent smileRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = yozora ni toketa BIRU no akari o sutto nijimaseta kimi no hitomi wa otona no tatemae seoutte inai to dou ni mo umaku tachimawarenai yakei no SHANDERIA wa ijiwaru sa otoko no honne ni hi o tsukesou de HONTO no boku o mitsukete kureta kimi ni donna kiseki o sasagereba ii? mada owarenai yume ga saiteru mune no oku… hikaru hoshi no youni nemutta HĀTO ni koi o tomoshite "sono mama de ii" to atatameta adokenai egao ni kuchidzuke o kuruma no SHĪTO de nemuru tenshi ga yume o mitsudzukerareru youni to KĀBU wa yasashiku te o kaesou semete sukoshi o yasuragi o kisetsu o nando mo kasanetsudzukeru to jibun no kokoro ni uso ga tsukenaku naru umareta jikan nante nani mo kankei nai takusan no "hajimete" o miseyou mada kienai kimi to sugoshita MEMORĪ isso nani mo kamo o nagesutete kono te de gutto dakishimeta no nara…? kodou ga setsunaku takanatta RABU SUTŌRĪ ga ima hajimaru otona ga yuuki o shimau toki ni wa honki toiu na no imi ga tsumatteru "ai" mo "yume" mo subete o hikitsure mada mita koto no nai sekai o yawarakaku kanjisasete ageru mada owarenai yume ga saiteru mune no oku… hikaru hoshi no youni nemutta HĀTO ni koi o tomoshite "sono mama de ii" to atatameta adokenai egao ni kuchidzuke o |-| Kanji = 夜空に溶けたビルの灯りを すっと滲ませた君の瞳は 大人のたてまえ背負っていないと どうにも上手く立ち回れない 夜景のシャンデリアは意地悪さ 男の本音に火を付けそうで ホントのぼくを見つけてくれた君に どんな奇跡をささげればいい? まだ終われない夢が咲いてる 胸の奥…光る星のように 眠ったハートに恋を灯して 「そのままでいい」と暖めた あどけない笑顔に口づけを 車のシートで眠る天使が 夢を見続けられるようにと カーブは優しく手を返そう せめて少しの安らぎを 季節を何度も重ね続けると 自分の心に嘘がつけなくなる 生まれた時間なんて何も関係ない 沢山の「初めて」を魅せよう まだ消えない君と過ごした時間(メモリー) いっそ何もかもを投げ捨てて この手でぐっと抱き締めたのなら…? 鼓動が切なく高鳴った ラブストーリーが今始まる 大人が勇気を仕舞う時には 本気という名の意味が詰まってる 「愛」も「夢」もすべてを引き連れ まだ見た事のない世界を 柔らかく感じさせてあげる まだ終われない夢が咲いてる 胸の奥…光る星のように 眠ったハートに恋を灯して 「そのままでいい」と暖めた あどけない笑顔に口づけを歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = NEVER... |file link = }} |track name = NEVER... (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #539360 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs)